Attack Of The Lil' Children
by Astrain
Summary: An Alternate to the buu saga where little children attack west city and goku comes back for a day
1. attack of the children

Attack of the lil' children  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own dbz or people that resemble people like movie stars that may appear here but however I do own the horde of angry lil' children so ask me for permission to use them. Plz R+R.  
  
It had been a few years now since cell and my fathers death and It's been pretty quiet and I haven't trained much since then but I have been studying a lot harder and mom's been working me crazy. As Gohan put up his journal his mother Chi Chi knocked on his door and asked if she could come in. Gohan walked over to his door and opened it for his mother.  
  
"hi mom what's up." Gohan asked "well Gohan BaBa said that she arranged it so that your father could come back for one day" "Wow Mom that's Great when's he going to be here" "Tomorrow" So Gohan excitedly left his home and left to the briefs residence to tell Bulma, Vegeta, and Mirai no Trunks who had decided to stay in the past just incase there was ever another major threat on the earth and there was. That night Gohan and Chi Chi were watching the news and the Son home was really quiet however little Goten was only five at this time and was acting a little strange. 


	2. The next day

Attack of the lil' children Chapter 2 the next day  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own dbz or people that resemble people like movie stars that may appear here but however I do own the horde of angry lil' children so ask me for permission to use them. Plz R+R.  
  
The Next day at the briefs house the Son family had come over and both families were awaiting the arrival of Goku who would be arriving shortly. So everyone was watching the news as usual. "this just in an angry Mob Of little children are attacking west City" the announcer on the TV Revealed then many horrific pictures of Little children attacking peoples ankles and pulling hair were on every channel on the T.V. Yamcha who was also present decided that he was going to stop the Little Children.  
  
As Yamcha Arrived there he was surrounded by hundreds of Lil' Children who were biting and scratching him breaking skin and drawing blood all over Yamcha's body. But after he realized that the little kids were attacking him and hurting him he used an energy attack and blew a lot of them away but they quickly shook the blow off because of their high blood sugar and returned in double there Numbers and Yamcha was quickly overtaken by the horde of the Lil' angry lil' children  
  
Back at the Briefs residence the z fighters and the two families watched Yamcha be overtaken by the Lil' children and as it happened Chiaotzu Screamed "who is going to jizz in my ass now." Everyone was silent and looked at Chiaotzu with a slight discomfort then shrugged their shoulders and returned to the T.V. and slightly laughing at the fact that Yamcha had Died. Then at that Moment Goku Had Arrived and everyone was busting up laughing by now. " Hey Why's everyone laughing do I have some spinach in my teethe or something" He' said jokingly "Hi Dad No its not you its Yamcha He just died" Gohan managed to blurt out through the laughter. "Oh well damn cant he manage to stay alive what did he get killed by now." "Some little kids" Trunks Said Still laughing. " god damn what a pussy I should have killed him along time ago but no I had to be a good friend and not kill his ass oh well not to mention he tried to molest Gohan in front of me." "He did what!!!" Chi Chi exclaimed "oh yah I wasn't supposed to mention that well anyways do you guys wanna go kill some little kids" "Sure Kakkarot I'll help you be a child killer" Vegeta said with a grin "and maybe afterwards we can play hackey sack with Yamcha's Corpse." "I wanna come to." Tien said "Too bad Tien you can die with Yamcha" Then Vegeta Palm Blasted Tien in the head and Tien fell to the ground headless and everyone continued laughing "Hey Gohan You Coming" "Yah Dad I Wanna Kill Some Little Kids" "How Bout You Trunks" " Sure" So the four Saiyans left for west city to battle the Horde of angry Lil Kids. 


	3. The Saiyans Arrive

When The Saiyans arrived in west city they were rushed by 20 lil angry kids each who were casually tossed to the side by the Saiyans except for trunks who had his head bitten off by an incredibly large blonde kid. But they quickly recovered from the fall and were on the Saiyans again. "Ahh crap dad these munchkins are worse than goten and trunks and they're strong but these lil' kids r just annoying and wont die." Gohan said swatting away another kid that was chewing on his ankle. "Well then Gohan what do you do to get rid of you brother?" Goku asked "Throw a turkey at him." "No." "Umm uhhh hit him with a stick." "No" "Ahhhh" Vegeta screamed "Oh my god they killed Vegeta" "You Bastards" "Oh my god they chewed off my leg" it was Mel Gibson who was ran over by children "What Are you doing here Mel Gibson" "I was supposed to be a special guest in futurama but I took a wrong turn in the parking lot" "boy that sucks." "Yah it does" just then a larger child came out of nowhere and killed Mel Gibson with a stick "No Mel Gibson" Gohan began to Cry "ahhh" he then went Super Saiyan 2 and killed the little kids that were at his ankles. Goku also went Super Saiyan 2 and killed some of the kids. The two Saiyans were blowing away the little kids left and right and it seemed that they had won but then something terrible happened. 


	4. otherworld

Chapter 5: otherworld  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Dbz in any way at all and am not responsible for the deaths of any celebrities during the making of this story although I do find it rather funny. I do however own the horde of angry lil' children so ask me to use them  
  
As the fighting continued below the others who had already died were in otherworld sitting around doing nothing, except for Vegeta and Tien who were arguing "Why the fuck did you kill me Vegeta, all I wanted to do was help." Tien argued "Well," Vegeta said "Its because your fucking annoying that's what you little fag, and Ill do it again." So he once again rose his hand and blew Tein's friggin' head off "Ha what a pansy he can't even stay alive in otherworld nevertheless in the real world" About a half hour after that Yamcha found Chiaotzu who had killed himself over Yamcha's Death was back to his usual gay ways with Chiaotzu, and King Kai had to beat them with a stick in order to get them off of each others asses. Since they didn't want to get hit with the stick any more ,even though Yamcha had admitted that it turned him on a bit, they decided to play chutes and ladders with Mel Gibson and vanilla ice who had just died of a compulsive seizure. So as they did that Vegeta and trunks were playing tidily winks with Bubbles and Gregory but a conflict had arisen "No way, you punched me when I was gonna go I should get another turn." Trunks whined "Ooh ooh ahh ahh" bubbles said in monkey "How Dare you insult my son's Saiyan heritage you stupid insolent animal" Vegeta said sounding a little pissed off, blew bubbles head off "Dad you didn't have to do that" "What you aren't gonna stand up for yourself so daddy's gotta do it for you right you're a little pussy that's what you are boy" "No I'm not dad and I don't like it when you call me that and you know it" trunks started to cry "What you are one and you know it look your crying yah little pussy you're a friggin momma's boy" "Shut up"*sniff*sniff "Mama's boy mama's boy trunks is a mama's boy "I told you to shut up!" trunks then proceeded to turn into a super Saiyan and kill Vegeta by blowing a whole through his stomach  
  
  
  
Authors note: sorry chapters are usually short Next chapter will be up in a few weeks so check back plz R&R 


End file.
